Wenn Blicke genügen
by Evita
Summary: Ronon trifft auf eine ganz besondere neue Bewohnerin von Atlantis.


**WENN BLICKE GENÜGEN**

**Pairing:**  
Ronon Dex / OFC

**Rating:**  
ab 16

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört leider kein Stargate und auch nichts, was im Entferntesten mit Stargate oder Stargate Atlantis zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte ebenso wenig.

**Kapitel 1**

Sie saß wieder allein.

Seit mehr als vier Wochen war die Verstärkung an Soldaten, Wissenschaftlern und anderem Personal nun schon in der Stadt und sie schien seitdem immer noch keine Bekanntschaften geschlossen zu haben.

Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ihm die zierliche junge Frau mit der roten Lockenmähne aufgefallen war. Er wusste nicht, wie sie hieß, nur dass sie zu den Wissenschaftlern gehörte. Und dass sie ihre Mahlzeiten immer alleine einnahm.

McKay ihm gegenüber babbelte vor sich hin und so fiel es nicht auf, wenn Ronon immer wieder einen kurzen Blick über dessen Schulter auf die junge Frau warf.

Warum war sie eine solche Einzelgängerin? Sie sah nett aus, lächelte hin und wieder und konnte sogar als hübsch bezeichnet werden.

Er war das ein oder andere Mal versucht gewesen, sich zu ihr zu setzen, nur um herauszufinden, ob ihre Stimme zum Rest ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung passte. Doch irgendetwas hatte ihn abgehalten. Vielleicht wollte sie ja alleine sein?

Absolut erstaunt beobachtete Ronon dieses Mal jedoch, dass sich plötzlich eine andere Frau, vermutlich auch Wissenschaftlerin, zu ihr gesellte und mit einem kurzen Nicken am Tisch Platz nahm.

Rodneys Geschwafel, das zumindest immer wieder nach einem „Hm" oder „Ja" verlangte, wurde langsam lästig. Warum konnte er sich nicht mit Teyla und John unterhalten?

Doch ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihm, dass die beiden zu sehr in ein eigenes Gespräch vertieft waren, als dass sie Rodney oder ihn wahrgenommen hätten.

Ronons Blick haftete wie gebannt an der Rothaarigen, die bisher scheinbar noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Verblüfft sah er, dass sie plötzlich anfing, mit den Händen herumzuwedeln. Ebenso die Frau ihr gegenüber.

„Ronon? Hören Sie mich? Hört mir hier überhaupt jemand zu? Ich kann auch schweigen! Ich muss Sie nicht an meinen Erkenntnissen teilhaben lassen", beschwerte sich McKay, als ihm auffiel, dass Ronons gebrummte Antworten ausblieben. Damit lenkte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Sheppard und Teyla auf sich … und Ronon.

Johns Blick folgte dem von Dex.

„Welche versuchen Sie gerade auszuziehen?", erkundigte er sich bei Ronon und wedelte mit der Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ausziehen?"

Ronons Blick schnappte herum zum Colonel und ehrlich unschuldig erklärte er: „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Den Rotschopf oder die Brünette? Welche von beiden starren Sie gerade an?"

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machen die da?"

Teyla blickte diskret hinüber, während Rodney und John sich geräuschvoll und gar nicht unauffällig auf ihren Stühlen herumdrehten.

„Sie reden", erklärte die Athosianerin.

Ronons Blick wandelte sich von Ahnungslosigkeit zu Ungläubigkeit.

„Ich weiß wie man redet. Man bewegt die Lippen und es kommen Geräusche heraus. Ich kann weder hören noch sehen, dass die beiden reden."

„Da sieh sich mal wieder einer unseren Wilden hier an. Hat noch nie einen Taubstummen gesehen. Und dabei könnte man meinen, er gehört selbst dazu. Hört mir noch nicht mal zu, wenn ich seiner riesigen Unwissenheit etwas Abhilfe verschaffen will", rief Rodney hochnäsig.

„Taubstumm?"

Geduldig kam Teyla zuhilfe.

„Mara Simmons, die Rothaarige, kann nicht sprechen und nichts hören. Das nennt man taubstumm."

Ronon warf wieder einen Blick zu der jungen Frau.

„Wer hat ihr das angetan?", fragte er mitleidig.

Rodney schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Ein Wraith hat ihr Ohren und Zunge abgeschnitten, damit sie nicht hören kann, wenn sie nicht schreit, während er sich an ihr nährt."

Ronon zog die Stirn kraus und Sheppard wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, Ronon aufzuklären, bevor dieser von Halbwahrheiten überflutet wurde.

„Unsinn. Es gibt verschiedene Gründe dafür, dass Menschen taubstumm sind. Manche sind es von Geburt an, andere werden es durch eine Krankheit oder durch einen Unfall. Ich weiß nicht, woran es bei Simmons liegt, aber es war sicher kein Wraith beteiligt."

„Und wieso sagen Sie, dass sie spricht, wenn sie doch gar nicht reden kann?", erkundigte sich Ronon bei Teyla, dem das ganze Phänomen völlig fremd war.

„Die beiden unterhalten sich in Zeichensprache. So kann Mara sich verständigen."

„Das ist eine Sprache?"

Teyla schmunzelte. „Ja, das ist eine Sprache. Die Handzeichen bedeuten Wörter oder Buchstaben. So kann Mara sich unterhalten."

Ronon nickte.

Mara musste ziemlich einsam sein, wenn sie sich nur mit Zeichen verständigen konnte und nicht verstand, was um sie herum gesprochen wurde.

„Kennen Sie sie näher?", erkundigte sich John bei Teyla. Nun war auch er neugierig geworden."

Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist in einer meiner Trainingsgruppen. Daher kenne ich ihren Namen und weiß, dass sie Linguistikerin ist. Weiter kenne ich sie nicht."

„Eine taubstumme Linguistikerin? Das ist wohl ein Witz!", begehrte Rodney auf. „Das ist genauso irre, als wollte man einen Blinden zum Optiker machen!"

Sheppard verpasste McKay einen Stoß in die Rippen. Zwar konnte Simmons die nicht gerade leise Äußerung nicht hören, doch ihr Gegenüber war durchaus nicht taub und hatte wohl bemerkt, dass man über sie sprach.

„Sie muss ziemlich gut sein, wenn man ihr hier einen Job angeboten hat."

„Gut vielleicht. Aber nicht besonders nützlich, wenn sie nicht hört, was sie zu tun hat", erklärte Rodney und stand rechtzeitig auf, bevor John einen weiteren Stoß in seine Rippen landen konnte. „In meiner Abteilung braucht sie jedenfalls nicht aufzutauchen. Ich hole nicht extra nen Dolmetscher, weil sie nicht reden kann."

Damit machte McKay kehrt und verschwand vom Tisch.

TBC


End file.
